shelby's admirer part 5
by hgfan
Summary: read and find out


SHELBY'S ADMIRER...PART 5  
*~* hi! i hope you are enjoying this story, please keep reviewing :)*~*  
*****************************************************************************  
  
*~* SCOTT STAYS WITH SHELBY DURING THE NIGHT HOLDING HER HAND. EARLY THE NEXT MORNING SHE WAKES UP BUT DOESN'T REALIZE WHERE SHE IS, SHE TRYS TO SIT UP BUT GETS DIZZY AND FALLS BACK DOWN. THIS WAKES SCOTT UP!*~*  
  
SCOTT- shelby are you ok?  
  
SHELBY- scott, where am i? what happened? oh my god Justin! whatd he do to me??  
  
SCOTT-(still holding her hand) shhh everything will be alrite, justin ran but they will find him!  
  
SHELBY- no!(pulling her hand away from scott) he raped me didn't he? I'm so dirt, oh scott i've hurt you again, i keep hurting everyone and now i am so dirty, and i will never be clean!( she tries to get up but gets dizzy again and realizes that she is still only in her bra and panties from the night before! she falls on the bed and starts to cry)  
  
SCOTT-(rubbing her hair) shhh shelb, everything is fine! i am not gonna leave you! Justin didn't rape you, we got there in time!!  
  
SHELBY-(sobbing)scott just leave me alone before i hurt you again. i just need to be left alone today! i am so ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
SCOTT- there is nothin to be ashamed or embarassed about, and you didn't hurt.......(shelby cuts him off)  
  
SHELBY- (yelling) please scott just get out, you cant be with be i am to dirty and i will just hurt you like i hurt everyone else!!(scott finally gets up and goes to get peter)  
  
*~*SCOTT FINDS PETER AND SOFIE ON THEIR WAY TO BRING SHELBY HER BREAKFAST. THEY SEE SCOTT IS UPSET AND GO OVER TO HIM*~*  
  
PETER-scott, whats wrong? is shelby ok(looking worried)  
  
SCOTT_ i don't know. she woke up and all she keeps saying is how she keeps hurting everyone and how ashamed and dirty she is! she doesn't want me near her!!!  
  
SOFIE- its ok scott. shelby is dealing with her past as well as her present right now, lets just let her rest today and i will talk to her tomorrow! ok?  
  
SCOTT- yeah i guess, but you gotta help her!  
  
PETER- dont worry we will!(they all walk away)  
********************************************************  
*~*SHELBY SLEEPS FOR MOST OF THE DAY AND REQUESTS THAT SHE DOESNT SEE ANYONE*~* LATER ON IN GROUP THE CLIFFHANGERS ALONG WITH PETER AND SOFIE ARE ALL SITTING IN A CIRCLE*~*  
  
PETER-ok! i know everyone is concerned about shelby and justin so lets talk about it!  
  
DAVID- i think i speak for everyone when i say that no one is concerned about justin, we just want to know if he got caught yet!  
  
PETER- well... yes, justin was caught today in town. right now he is in the police station but tomorrow i will have to go down to the station and tell the police what happened!  
  
EZRA- but you dont really know what happened, only shelby does!  
  
PETER- thats correct ezra. however since shelby isnt up to talking to anyone let alone the police i will tell them what i know abouut justin and then they will keep the case open until shelby is ready to talk.  
  
DAIZY- how is shelby? and when can i see her?  
  
SCOTT- she doesnt want to talk to anyone  
  
DAIZY- maybe she just doesnt want to talk to you ever think of that!!  
  
SCOTT- why dont you shut up freak  
  
SOFIE- ok both of you, thats enough! daizy, shelby is doing well physiclly, but mentally she is going threw alot! however i am sure she will be up for visitors tomorrow!  
  
JULIETTE- it must be soo scary knowing that you almost got raped! i would be so afraid to get close to a boy again!(scott gets up and storms out)  
  
DAVID- nice one juliette(gives a lok towards her)  
  
JULIETTE- shut up david! what did i say?  
  
AUGGIE- oh jules, maybe thats why shelby dont wanna be near scott, cause shes scared!  
  
JULIETTE- oh(feeling bad)  
********************************************************   
*~*OUTSIDE SCOTT GOES AND SITS BY THE FIRE. THAT IS WHERE HIM AND SHELBY WOULD SOMETIMES SIT*~*  
  
~*~FLASHBACK  
SHELBY- DID I REALLY HURT YOU SCOTT? IT IS IMPORTANT?  
SCOTT- YEAH SHELB YOU DID  
SHELBY- I KEEP HURTING EVERYONE! MY MOM, JESS, MY STEPFATHER, MY REAL FATHER AND NOW YOU!  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK  
  
SCOTT-(thinking outloud) why does she think she hurts everyone? and why does she not want to be with me? i have to talk to her, somehow i have to get her to tell me what she is thinking and feeling! we have to get through this so we can be together!  
  
*~* BEFORE SCOTT GOES TO BED AND STOPS BY THE NURSES STATION, HE SEES SHELBY WHO IS SLEEPING AND HE WISPERS TO HER*~*  
  
SCOTT- good night shelby! i love you! and tomorrow we can talk and you caould tell me everything, you can always tell me everything and i will still love you! 


End file.
